Unable to Change Back
by Migini
Summary: There was always something of that songbook os Ally's. In fact, if she fills it up she gets magic expelled. Ally is a healing mage and keeps many secrets. She keeps that away from her friends. She not only juggles that, but also losing a wand so she can't proceed to the next level of magic. Add a annoying fake dad. A sprinkle of the disability to keep secrets is a bonus.
1. Chapter 1

**Expelled and Money**

** Austin plopped himself on the piano bench. **Ally, who was already sitting on the bench, bit her lip furiously. Austin stared at her. "Biting hair, chew lips, what's next?" Austin said, playfully punching Ally. Ally just playfully rolled her eyes. Ally picked her songbook and hummed and flipped through the pages until she reached the last page.

"Uh oh..." is all Ally had to say until she panicked yelling and throwing a tantrum. "Austin! You know what this means? I'm going to get killed with-" Ally quickly cut herself off. "with a stick! UGH!" with that she grabbed a strand of hair and sunk to her knees. "This is bad! This is bad!" Austin really didn't care. It was just another silly Ally tantrum. Just more awkward and oddly _serious._

"It's okay, Ally" Austin reassured her. "Just buy a new songbook. In fact I will get you one. One exactly like the one you have." Obviously Ally didn't care. It was something special about that songbook. Like something … something… _Something magical_

"It's not okay!" Ally said through her sobs and breaths. "There was just something special about it." She quickly stopped her sentence as if she said too much. "I… never mind." Ally did it once again. She had "said too much." This really bothered Austin. He never had a moment since the two years he known Ally where she wouldn't tell Austin something. Never. That's how close they are. Austin sighed dramatically. Ally noticed, but pretended not too.

"Why won't you tell me what's happening?" Austin giggled at what he was thinking. "Did you write about me in all your diary entries?" Austin said with no second thought. _Oh shit _he thought. He felt his cheeks burn and turn like a ripe tomato. Ally noticed and heard, so her face turned tomato red, too. There was a very long awkward silence between them. "What's your problem?"

"Nothing. I'm done here." Ally said, wiping her face, furiously grabbing her book and charging her way down the stairs as if she was after somebody. Austin was left confused, should he go after her or let her cry about her book elsewhere? Ally headed for the parking lot, not locking Sonic Boom, but trusting Austin to do so. By then, Austin has locked the Sonic Boom but too late to chase after her. She was abnormally fast for such a tiny 18 year old compared to a football-bodied hunk Austin Moon. She jumped in her car and drove to a big forest one hour away. There was no parking lot, of course, for such a strange place, so she parked in a clearing outside the forest. Ally took a step outside and let the fresh forest air reach her lungs and travel back out her mouth. It always feels good to take a step outside for a while. She reached for her songbook in the passenger seat and opened up to a certain page. Number 1666 was scribbled on the top. Non-existing words took up the excess page. The page seemed like it was taped in, but the paper taped on the page was crumbling and looked like it was taken from two hundred years ago. Ally took a deep breath, again letting the fresh forest air calm her. "Are you sure, Lester?" Ally said to pretty much nothing.

"I'm ssssssure Ally, you're ready for it. You know it." A mysteriously bright orange colored snake hissed coming from the trees. Slowly, it transformed into a modern man wearing a bright orange shirt. "I shouldn't have worn this shirt. If someone caught me in a snake form I wouldn't be able to test your ability." It was Lester. He brushed off the dirt on his horribly chosen shirt. "I got a vision from my amulet you filled your spell book, right?" he had slight anger in his voice. "How could you? I told you your spell book was for _spell, _not silly mortal so-called songs. It's trash. You should listen to wizard world pop! It actually _pops!"_ Lester opened his palm to an iPod 'popping' as music boomed from it. "My favorite song!" he said, swaying back in forth. Ally rolled her eyes.

"Let's get on with testing, now!" Ally snapped, but eager to start this "test." Lester shuffled his feet, with an uneasy look on his face.

"Yeah, about that Ally-" Lester tried to explain.

"You're stalling! Aren't you?" Ally loved the feeling of being right, and the one who is _not _stalling around. It is quite fun!

"No. Do you happen to know where your wand is?" Ally's jaw dropped all the way to the core on the earth. She _wish _she had her wand, to dippity doppity boo Lester right now! Oh, did I mention Ally was a healing mage is training? No? Okay… Ally was going to burst. "How could you be so immature? I hated the fact you offered to be my fake father is seem more normal is this stupid mortal world! You made it worse! Why couldn't it be Cody? I want my mother back! I wish she was never killed by stupid Katherine! That jealous bitch!" Ally ranted. She angrily stomped her foot and sighed very stupidly. Lester sighed. They both were frustrated, tired, and stressed.

"You're mad at me because I lost my teaching wand, and I'm mad at you because you filled your spell book. You know what this means?" Lester decided to say. Ally nodded.

"I know, I get expelled for getting involved into human things, I have to raise 50 mignimes to buy a new songbook. I can't even get five mignimes babysitting dragons for one month!" Ally grew a big lump in her throat that she couldn't swallow. This was bad. Very, very, _very _bad. "If they don't want us involved into human things how are we supposed to fit in? Most. stupid. Rule. Ever."

"Allyson, sometimes trying isn't enough. You have to do, not try. Pretty good isn't good enough." Lester said, trying to be wise and give Ally some confidence.

"You're changing the subject!" Ally said roughly.

"What was the subject?"

"You losing the wand, you stupid!" Ally shouted. "You get on my nerves too much. Turn yourself back into that snake form, I liked you better when you were quiet. In fact, let me do it for you." Ally pulled a long, metal sparkling wand from her boot. "_Legamoris Pig" _Ally said the magic words while waving her wand in a special formation. She tried to keep in her laughter as Lester slowly turned into a pink, stinky, curly-tailed pig. Ally couldn't help but to laugh like an idiot.

Ally jumped into her black four seated car and started it. She didn't want to go to Sonic Boom because her amulet stung her chest, signaling her loved one isn't where she thought he was. She was heading to Austin's dorm. And she wasn't going to give off where she went for almost three hours. She had something else to say, that she should of said two years ago. Ally reached into her pocket and found a small crumpled note.

_Musical Arts St. 4985 D.D. Musical Arts College Academy for the Talented Dorms_

_Dorm Room 24 Austin and Dez sign on door. Two floors below you ~Austin _

And that was exactly where she was going too.

**Hey, it's MEEE! Yay! I really hope you will like this series. This will have a ton of Auslly and you Harry Potter fanatics will just LOVE this fanfiction! If you don't fancy Harry Potter, READ IT ANYWAYS!**

**If you want me to go on REVIEW**

**If you don't want me to go on REVIEW**

**If you like cookies REVIEW**

**If you are not antisocial REVIEW**

**If you are reading this REVIEW UH DERR**

**P.S. 50 mignidimes is equal to 50 fifty bills. Damn, Ally's got some raising up to do!**

**Oh and the name mignidimes is based off my name, Migni. REVIEW/FAV/FOLLOW/REVIEW AGAIN**

**~ Migni!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Austin, may I tell you something utterly important?" Ally says, trying to keep a serious face. She couldn't hide her fear.

"Anything!" Austin replied happily.

"I... I... Am... So happy to meet with you again!" Ally awkwardly laughed. Austin shot her a dirty look. He knew something was up, but he did know Ally was a horrible liar. Ally noticed his funny looking face. "Seriously." she said. Ally was getting nervous. She would chew her hair, but she knew she would give it away easily. Ally rubbed her amulet, praying to her air bender God her nervousness would float away. Austin noticed noticed her hands touching something mysterious on her chest. Austin scooked a little closer to Ally on his dorm room couch.

"Whatcha doin'?" Austin said? He tried touching Ally's hand and her amulet but Ally smacked his hand away.

"Don't. Touch. My. Amulet." Ally said with no second thought. _Did I just say out loud_ loud?

"Your what?" Austin became suddenly interested in what Ally was doing. "Oooh, amulet. That sounds like a fancy word!" Ally let go of her amulet in shock. "What is it for? Is it special?" Ally tried her best to keep her damn mouth shut.

None of your business." Ally muttered. Austin stilled blabbered out questions, knowing Ally is going to spill the beans soon. He knows her too well. Apparently, her air bender God isn't replying to her prayers. Unlucky Ally...

"Just tell me! Ally Dawson will NOT keep secrets from me!"

"Fine! I'm a healing Mage in training, but a natural air bender. Air bender healing Mage, funny, ha ha, anyways this amulet is kinda like my news giver and also how I comunicate with my air bender God. It stings when I'm wrong, with is a blessing, vibrates when I'm right and in doubt, and makes a mmm sound when I am late or I have something to do." from that, Ablab blanbered things she wanted to for a while. Austin nodded and gasped, but surprisingly believed her.

"Wow, just wow." is all Austin had to say.

"I shouldn't have said that stuff, Austin. You HAVE to not tell anybody! Even Trish and Dez! I have to trust you on this. Can I?" Ally said, visibly showing her panick.

"Yes, you can." Austin pulled Ally into a warm hug. "Also, now that I know this, if I do something bad, like stealing your pickles for Dez which I did NOT do, will you suck my brains?" Ally giggled and said no.

"And, that thing you said about pickles... Wait... Oh you shouldn't have done that!" Ally said, tackling Austin to the ground, both laughing hysterically, until a certain showed up.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! Really short, I know. I wrote this on my iPad so there may be mistakes. Wanna guess who had shown up? Whoever guesses it gets a shout out... Anyways, Austin knows the secret. I really hate this chapter. It's short, predictable, rushed, UGH a big nightmare! As long as you enjoy it, it's okay!**


End file.
